Big Barda
}} Big Barda was one of the fiercest and most powerful New God warriors of Apokolips. Born and bred specifically for war, Barda led Darkseid's personal guard of female warriors, the Female Furies, before an encounter with the New God, Scott Free, led her to pursue a different life of love and comparative peacefulness on Earth. Background Around 250 years before current events, the New God Big Breeda gave birth to a daughter named Barda on the planet Apokolips. As was custom on the planet, the child was taken from her mother to be trained as a warrior in Darkseid's army. Sent to Granny Goodness' Home for Orphaned Youth, Barda was trained in combat and military tactics and as she grew, her skills and prowess in battle led to her being selected to become the leader of Darkseid's personal guard; the Female Furies. Leading a distinguished career, when a rebel leader on Apokolips began secretly gathering children to train for a coup against Darkseid, Barda noticed when one of those children, Auralie; who was under her charge at the time, went missing and embarked to retrieve her; discovering the child with Scott Free; Darkseid's adopted son from New Genesis. When the rebel group was discovered, the group's children and adults alike were brutally punished, with Barda and Scott standing as witnesses. Horrified at the situation, Scott decided that he must escape from Apokolips. Barda, who regretted what had happened to Auralie, decided to help him. With Barda's help he managed to make it safely to Earth, but she elected to remain behind on Apokolips. Her dedication to Darkseid shaken and experiencing emotions she'd never felt before, Barda eventually decided to leave Apokolips as well and she traveled to Earth to find Scott Free, who had now become the renowned escape artist known as Mister Miracle. Barda and Scott's feelings grew as they spent more time together, with Barda following Scott on tour and eventually moving to Bailey, New Hampshire. They were eventually married by the High Father and after the wedding the couple briefly left Earth to live on New Genesis, but later settled back on Earth for a number of years, assisting the then-current JLA team Justice League International. Unfortunately, they were frequently bombarded by strange visitors, circumstances and situations involving the superhero community, New Genesis and Apokolips and they moved to a loft in Greenwich Village, New York, where Barda took up a job as a professional female wrestler. With her stunning looks and fighting prowess, Barda soon sparked a wrestling fad known as "Bardamania" until she discovered that wrestling competitions were staged and she quit and formed a team of fellow wrestlers, forming a defense-training program for women called the New Female Furies. Barda left Earth with Scott after their time with the Justice League and resided briefly on New Genesis. But they soon returned to Earth and took up residence aboard the Justice League Refuge. During this period, the couple separated briefly due to Scott's lack of consideration for her feelings. She went off to spar with Wonder Woman on Themyscira, before deciding to give Scott another chance and returning to New Genesis. Later, Barda left New Genesis with Orion in order to join the Justice League of America as agents representing New Genesis for the JLA's battle with Mageddon, after which the two New Gods left the group again after the villain was defeated. Scott and Barda later moved back to Earth again, this time to the suburbs of Connecticut, where they were living when Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman sought Barda's help in rescuing Supergirl from Apokolips. Barda, while still living as a homemaker and part-time warrior, has recently become a member of Oracle's Birds of Prey strike team and continues taking up adventures "as befitting of a warrior". Combat Statistics *Brainwashed Big Barda *Big Barda (Darkseid's War Factory) Involvement Heroes *Barda appears randomly near the western teleporters in the JLA Watchtower's Main Wing Villains *Big Barda is a possible boss in the Darkseid's War Factory 8 player raid. Associated Equipment *Furious Costume Style *Helm of the Furies Trivia *Big Barda first appeared in Mister Miracle #4 (October 1971) *Barda's mother, Breeda, was one of Apokolips' greatest warriors who was coerced into providing her genes to create a new generation of warriors. Although she was not given the choice of who she could mate with, through considerable subterfuge, she arranged for a single sample to be fertilized by a man that she genuinely loved. The product of that union is Barda. *Barda enjoyed life on Earth and took genuine delight in being a housewife and homemaker. However, she was still inherently a warrior of the New Gods and naïve to many Earth customs. She often went about her household chores dressed in her battle armor, and usually managed to botch even simple meal preparation whenever she tried to cook. She also had a tendency to horde shopping coupons, managing to amass boxes full of them before being informed that the coupons usually have expiry dates and become useless after that date has passed. *During her time in the JLI, Barda trained Fire to help her reach her full potential. *Barda's signature weapon is the Mega-Rod, an Apokoliptian device that can corrupt the weak minded. It fires extremely powerful concussive blasts as well as enabling the wielder to teleport and manipulate gravitational fields. *Barda was the inspiration for a young Apokoliptian warrior named "Little Barda" who came to Earth hoping to gain experience by becoming a member of the Teen Titans. However, she left the team soon after due to feeling that she was not getting the training she had expected to get from such an established group. *As a New God, Barda is actually colossal in physical size, with the natural size of a New God being multiple times the size of Earth, and uses the Boom Tube technology to re-scale herself to mortal proportions when traveling beyond New Genesis and Apokolips. Gallery File:HallsofPower3.jpg File:HallsofPower4.jpg File:SOELive2014CharactersLineup.jpg File:BardaHallAttack.jpg File:HallsOfPowerIIOrphanage1.jpg File:BoomtubeBarda.jpg File:MiracleBarda.jpg File:DCUOL25.jpg External links * }} Wikipedia *Big Barda DC Database Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:New Gods Category:Iconic powers Category:Meta Category:Halls of Power Part I Category:New Genesis